Help Me
by devils.peace
Summary: The X-men are investigating Magneto's new hide-out when they come across a lethal 13 year old.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own WATX, however I do own characters that I have created example, Enigma.**

Chapter 1

The team had been called to the danger room for, you guessed it, training. This time the exercise was to get the ball. Sounds simple right? Not when the ball is suspended 10 meters off the ground, surrounded by lasers and robots. Rogue had had just about enough of all this training, she was about to stand up to Logan when Forge ran into the room.

"Wait.." He puffed and caught his breath, "AAARRRGGGGGHHHHHH." He screamed when a robot noticed him and began to chase him round the room. Everyone just looked on and chuckled every now and then. When Forge had remembered that you just had to tell it to stop he yelled, "Danger Room shut down." The robots, lasers and 10 meter high post instantly disappeared.

"So, Forge you were saying?" Bobby joked. That earned him a glare from Forge when he said.

"I have located where Magneto is hiding out." Everyone instantly became interested. Forge looked smug, but didn't gain any praise. It was straight to business. Logan began to give out orders. "Forge ready the Blackbird. Everyone else this training session is over get ready to go."

"Yesssss," Bobby said triumphantly. When Logan gave him a glare, he quickly said.

"I mean… uhhhh… what a waste, a disaster. I think the world will perish because of this." He gave Logan a weak smile and began to shuffle away.

Two hours later everyone was in the Blackbird and ready to take down Magneto. About a half-hour later everyone was on the front lawn of a very expensive looking mansion. Everyone, even Logan, was gawking up at it.

"Well, this is a very inconspicuous hide-out." Bobby said.

"I guess nobody would think of it..?" Kitty replied.

"Ok guys, this is the plan. We go in, get the info and get out. Got it?" Logan ordered.

"Can we trash the place aswell?" Bobby asked hopefully.

"No." Logan said stubbornly, "Try not to bring any attention to ourselves."

"I think it's too late for that," Storm said, pointing to 10 robots marching towards them.

"Aah great, this is exactly like that training exercise, looks like we're still doing our training." Rogue said scowling at Logan, "I hope you're happy."

"Very." Logan said smiling; he was sizing up every robot, trying to think of different ways to kill them all. In less than 2 minutes all of the robots were a pile of metal, thanks to Logan. And then another round marched out. Same result. And then another, and another. Same result again and again.

"Hey Logan, don't you think we should focus on getting inside. Instead of killing their robot supply? This could go on forever." Said Emma, slightly bored.

"I guess your right." Logan said gruffly.

"Hey does anyone else think it's weird that they haven't sent out another round of robots yet?" Kitty asked.

"Uhh guys I don't mean to spoil anything but, who is that?" Rogue asked pointing to a young girl that was standing out the front of the yard. She was in a fighting stance. She looked lethal. If it wasn't for this, she would've actually looked very pretty. She had bright blue eyes and a light brown shade of hair, pulled back into a ponytail which blowed lazily over her shoulder.

"How old is she?" Bobby scoffed, "She only looks like 12 or something."

"13," Emma said confidently, "She is also being controlled, try not to hurt her."

"Yeah, I'll try," Logan growled, putting extra sarcasm into the 'try'. "Do you know what her powers are?"

"No, she has extremely powerful mind blocks up, it would probably even be impossible for Charles." Emma said disappointed.

"Well, we'll just have to find out." Logan said launching himself forward toward the girl.

He extended his claws and took a swipe at her. Only for her to dodge quickly and get a good kick in. Wolverine groaned but quickly healed and punched again only to be met with a pair of bone claws. They looked exactly like his before he got his adamantium bones. Caught off guard the girl was able to get in a few good punches. One of these being in the stomach. He staggered backwards clutching his stomach, while the girl looked on with a smug smile on her face; she quickly took advantage of Wolverine's vulnerable state and shot an optic beam. Scott's mouth fell open at this. It was exactly like his power. The girl was so caught up in beating Wolverine that she failed to notice Rogue sneaking up behind her. Scott was about to shoot at her for pay-back for using 'his' power when Storm held out her hand.

"Look," She said, pointing at Rogue who was stealthily sneaking up behind the girl, "Smart girl."

Meanwhile Rogue was arguing with herself, _what am I doing? _She thought angrily. _Logan can't beat her. How will I stand a chance?_ She was about to turn back when she saw Storm and the rest of the X-Men grinning at her. That caused her to quickly change her mind and she picked up her pace.

"That all you got, X-Man?" The girl sneered, she had a faint Australian accent, "this was a piece of cake." This caused Wolverine to growl and launch at her. She dodged and Logan ended up on the ground. Again. At about this moment Logan noticed Rogue sneaking up. He quickly caught on and got the girl's attention by turning onto defense. She growled for a second and then attacked. It took all of Wolverine's strength to hold her off. She was crouching over him, about to slice his head off when her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell, unconscious, onto Logan. He quickly pushed her off and stared at Rogue who was grinning triumphantly at him. She was waiting for him to thank her.

"Uhh, thanks kid," Logan said awkwardly.

"No problem," Rogue replied. Luckily for Logan the team missed the thanks. They came running over and congratulated Rogue and Logan... but mostly Rogue. Logan quickly turned on 'Leader mode' and ordered everyone to restrain the girl and get her onto the Blackbird. They quickly took off before Magneto could do something about it.

**Please review. I take helpful criticism and praise. I enjoy praise more but who doesn't?**

**I hope you like it. I'll try and update if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Ugghh, where am I? My head hurts, and my arm hurts, and my back hurts. Grr, everything hurts._

"Did she just move?" A Kitty said.

"Nah, I don't think so," Bobby answered.

_Should I move or something to alert them? Um... Yeah I think I should, I mean my back is KILLING me._

She grunted and shifted her leg to the side.

"Um. I am pretty sure she just moved." The Kitty repeated.

"Yeah, I'm with you. I'll go get Logan, you stay here." Bobby answered and quickly ran away.

"Coward, doesn't want to stay with the delusional, deadly 13 year old." Kitty mumbled angrily.

_Did she just say that? I think she did._

"ARRGGHHH."

The girl leaped out of bed towards Kitty, only to fall right through her. She looked around miserably, figuring out that she was in some Mutant institute.

"You're a... a mutant?" She said confused.

"uhh, yeah," Kitty said, also confused. "I'm Kitty!" Kitty held out her hand and the girl gingerly took it and shook.

"Um, I'm Alexis," She replied, "Why am I here?"

"Because you attacked us, and then we beat you, and then we brought you back here," Kitty said cheerfully, like it was something she would do everyday.

_It probably is, _thought Alexis.

"I... I attacked you? Why would I do tha..." Alexis was cut off by Logan, Scott and Bobby bursting through the door, followed close behind by a miserable looking Rogue. Alexis let out a quick squeak of surprise before saying, "Um... hi?"

Rogue and Bobby waved and smiled, Logan and Scott just glared at Alexis. She backed into the wall, wishing she was Kitty at that moment.

"Who are you?" Logan said gruffly.

"Who are you?" Alexis imitated. Logan growled and 3 metal claws slid out of his knuckles. Alexis screamed and ran to hide behind Kitty. She peaked out hesitantly to find Kitty, Rogue and Bobby laughing, Scott was trying not to laugh, and Logan was glaring at her.

"I'm Rogue," She stepped forward, extending her gloved hand.

"Alexis," Alexis replied, "Why are you all covered up?"

Rogue's eyes widened in surprise and she said, "I'll explain later. By the way this is Scott, Bobby..." She pointed to them, "...and this is Logan." She pointed to him aswell, who was still glaring at Alexis.

"Hi Scott, Bobby," Alexis said waving, "uhh Logan." She was still waving but backing up slowly at the same time.

"I have one question for you kid," Logan growled, "What is your power?"

"Um, I don't know." Alexis replied confused. "Last time I checked I wasn't even a mutant."

"Well, when was the last time you checked then?" Logan scoffed, "Because you're a bit out of date. You attacked us at Magneto's mansion, and you-"

"Magneto? What have you got against him?" Alexis replied, her temper starting to flare. "he's like family to me."

"Family?" rogue said, "Who's your dad?"

"I don't know," Alexis said, head bowed, "He abandoned me and my mum."

"Well, who's your mum?" Logan asked

"Raven."

"Darkholme?" Logan said stunned. "As in Mystique?"

"Yeah, don't tell me you got something against her as well."

Rogue squealed and hugged Alexis,

"I have a sister!" She exclaimed.

"Um, she's your mum? I didn't know she had another daughter."

"She was like a foster mother to me." Rogue explained. Alexis smiled and returned Rogue's hug.

"Sorry to break the family reunion, but we shou..." Logan said before getting interrupted by Alexis.

"Yeah, you should be."

_Snikt_

"Aarrgghhh." Alexis screamed and pushed Rogue between Logan and her.

"I have got to stop insulting him," Alexis said irritably, "It's going to kill me someday."

"You bet," Logan growled.

A few hours later, everyone had settled down and Alexis was getting questioned by Logan, Scott and Emma.

"So you don't remember anything about being controlled?" Asked Scott, confused.

"Nup, the last thing I remember was going to sleep after watching this movie marathon" said Alexis. "So, I'm a mutant, eh?"

"Yep." Answered Logan.

"Do you know what I can do?" Alexis said excitedly.

"Well, it's hard to say. You might have claws like Logan AND lasers like Scott." Explained Emma, "Or you might just have a power, like your mum, that allows you to transform into other people. But if that is the case, then you can copy the person's powers as well."

"So I'm like Raven, but better?" Alexis asked, with a smile creeping onto her face.

"Yes, something like that." Emma answered, "Maybe if you lower your mind blocks then I can see if I can find any information in your memory."

"um, ok I'll try." Alexis said, she concentrated, imagining a brick wall being destroyed. She gathered it worked when Emma suddenly gasped in surprise. Alexis opened her eyes and stared at the now pale face of Emma.

"What, what happened?" Alexis said worriedly.

"I... I just saw why you don't remember anything." Emma said, "You're memory was erased the exact same way as Logan's was."

"You can't be serious," Logan roared.

"Um, what happened to you?" Alexis asked, shrinking back into the wall.

"I just got shot with a gun that erased my memory." Logan explained, "But because I have a healing factor, bits and pieces are slowly coming back to me."

"I don't have a healing factor," Alexis mumbled, "What's gonna happen to me?"

"It's hard to say," Scott said, "You could have sessions with Emma and try and figure out what happened an-"

Alexis interrupted, "How will that help? I can't see what she sees in my head."

"I can project your memories back into your head if you want." Emma said.

"Yes please," Alexis said with a goofy grin. Scott coughed and Alexis realized that she had interrupted him.

"Oh, sorry. Proceed."

"As I was saying. You could have sessions with Emma or..." extra emphasis on the or, "...just leave it for a while and let it come back to you normally."

"But I don't have a healing factor." Alexis said.

"True but it might come back eventually," Scott said.

"I'll take the sessions with Emma please," Alexis said, she paused before saying to Emma, "If that's ok with you."

"It's fine, I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting few weeks." Emma said. She stood up and walked out without another word. The others followed suit and while they were walking out Alexis asked Logan,

"What's with her?"

He shrugged and said,

"Nobody knows."

**Please review if you still think its ok. I am still deciding what to make Alexis' powers. If you have any ideas please share!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was nearly time for Alexis's first session with Emma and she was extremely nervous. Everyone, even Logan, had tried to comfort her but Emma wasn't helping. Every chance she got she would remind Alexis of their session or give her a death glare. Alexis had no idea what her problem was, but decided that she always acted like that.

Logan had softened up towards Alexis and had forgiven her for humiliating him in front of everyone. Rogue and Alexis had gotten very close in the past few days, on account of them being sisters.

It was breakfast on the day of Alexis's session with Emma that Alexis finally began to trust Emma a little bit. Previously she had been setting up her mental blocks so they were even stronger than before, she didn't want Emma getting into her head. But now, she decided that if she wanted to know what was going to happen to her, she would have to trust her.

"So Lexi, you ready for your session with Emma?" Bobby asked through a mouthful of cereal.

Lexi glared at Bobby before mumbling, "I guess so..."

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Oh, I dunno, I guess I am just nervous or something"

"Whatever for? Don't you wanna be a mutant?" Bobby asked, looking a bit offended.

"Oh no, of course not, I just don't trust Emma, and I don't want her in my head." Alexis said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," Bobby said, spitting milk and cereal everywhere, "Everyone is."

Unfortunately for Bobby, Emma had been behind the door the entire time, and had heard the entire conversation.

"It's not very nice to talk about people behind their backs Robert," Emma said walking into the room, "Now, Alexis. Why wouldn't you trust me?" She said with a weird smile on her face.

"Well for starters, that smile that you have on your face right now, is creeping me out." Lexi said. That earned a few chuckles from Bobby and Kitty, and even a smile from Logan who had just walked in. He had probably sensed that there was going to be a full on fight, and he didn't want to miss it.

"And secondly, I just don't like you," Alexis said with a smile on her face, "And thirdly..."

Before Alexis could finish her third reason, Emma interrupted, "Well luckily for you, I already know what your power is."

That got everyone's attention. They all stopped eating or whispering or whatever they were doing and turned their heads toward Emma and Alexis.

"Seriously?" Alexis said.

"Yes, would you like to know?" Emma asked sweetly.

"Uh, yeah sure why not," Alexis said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well," Emma paused for dramatic effect, "You can absorb other mutant's powers, and control them for yourself." Everyone's mouth was gaping, including Logan's. "The only limitation is that the mutant has to be within a kilometre radius of you."

"Really," Alexis said with a small smile creeping onto her face, "That is so cool!"

"It's also very handy for us," Emma said matter-of-factly, "You are, sort of, a mutant radar."

Alexis's smile disappeared, she didn't like being called a 'mutant radar'. Her eyes began to darken to a reddish colour, and Emma became quite nervous.

"Uh, one more thing," She stuttered, "Her powers can become uncontrollable when she is angry with someone."

Everyone was incredibly worried when Emma said that, especially when she bolted out of the dining room. She got out just in time, as soon as she had disappeared around the door, a red laser, shot out of Alexis's eyes.


End file.
